


[Podfic] shutterbug by kittymills

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Shiro are bffs, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Photographer Shiro, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, aspiring model keith, firecracker keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Shiro is a photographer that's lost his passion.Enter Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] shutterbug by kittymills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shutterbug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417621) by [kittymills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills). 



> As always, thank you to [kittymills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills) for allowing me to record their fic. Please go check out their other work!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/sXRv0n3)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/FSwtXbYtTqI)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [19.7mb/0:19:58]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r4qsxlw1r1k635o/shutterbug_by_kittymills_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [19.7mb/0:19:58]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nDjjnJsvulMv10KhDOkH8Oe0FG3y-HA1)
  * Soundcloud:  




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
